


Tiny Hut

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [25]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Beau and Caleb play cards in the Tiny Hut for reasons.





	Tiny Hut

“Go fish,” Beau said, shifting the cards around in her hand.

Caleb frowned at her. “That’s not what we’re playing.”

She shrugged. “Uno.”

“That’s not- You have four cards in your hand, that’s not even an uno.”

She smirked at him. “Checkmate.”

He rolled his eyes. “You are fucking with me.”

“Duh.”

The man outside the Tiny Hut banged his fist on the side. “Hey, fuckers! You’re gonna have to come out sometime!”

“No thank you,” Caleb called, not looking up from the cards in his hand. “ _ Auf wiedersehen _ .” 

The man rolled his eyes and leaned up against the dome, trying to seem casual. “Come on, we just wanna talk.”

Beau looked out at the seventeen guards that surrounded them. “And I just want you to go fuck yourself. Looks like we’re both gonna be disappointed. We can stay in here for days, man. You might as well give up.”

Caleb cleared his throat and leaned over to whisper to her. “This spell on lasts eight-”

She slapped her hand over his mouth. “I know how long this lasts,” she hissed back. “And the others will be here before that, so…” she paused and looked back at her cards. She laid them out in front of her and grinned at him. “King me.”


End file.
